1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be attached to a door sash and elastically contacted with an edge portion of a body panel opening edge for sealing a joint between the door sash and the edge portion of the body panel opening edge.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 4, as a conventional weather strip to be attached to a door sash and elastically contacted to an edge portion of a body panel opening edge for sealing a joint between the door sash and the edge portion of the body panel opening edge, there is employed a weather strip 1a or 1b respectively comprising a base 2a or 2b for engaging with a door sash 21 by way of a retainer 9, a hollow seal 7 and a seal lip 8 which are respectively integrally connected to an indoor side 25 and an outdoor side 26 of the base 2a or 2b for elastically contacting an edge portion of a body panel opening edge 10, wherein a solid rubber portion T is formed in an outer side pillar portion of the hollow seal 7 to particularly improve workability for engaging the base 2a or 2b with the retainer 9 as shown in FIG. 2.
However, the weather strip 1a shown in FIG. 2, like the aforementioned conventional weather strip 1b, has a problem that outer side projection portion 2e, of the base 2a, is formed of a sponge rubber S and caught by a projection portion 9a of the retainer 9 so that the base 2a cannot engage with the retainer 9 completely as shown in FIG. 3. To prevent such a problem from occurring, a solid rubber portion T is provided at the outdoor side of the base 2b. However, this time, it develops a problem that it is necessary to increase the force necessary for insertion since the solid rubber portion T is less liable to bend.
Problems to be solved by the invention are as follows.
In the aforementioned conventional weather strips 1a and 1b, the outer side projection portion 2e formed of the sponge rubber S is caught by the projection portion 9a of the retainer 9 so that it is difficult to engage the base 2a with the retainer 9 completely. The weather strip in which the solid rubber portion T is provided at the outdoor side of the base 2b to prevent such problem from occurring has a drawback in that it is necessary to increase the force necessary for insertion since the solid rubber portion T is less liable to bend.